


there is u in the future

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Series: growth [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, inspired by recent seungmin's interaction with fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: Youngtaek loves Seungmin and wants him to be in his future.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Series: growth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632451
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	there is u in the future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_gncds (taeilcoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/gifts).



The time goes by so fast and in a blink of eyes, Youngtaek finds himself in a graduation gown. If someone asks him how he survived, Youngtaek's answer will be "I don't know" since "Seungmin is my wall, he helps me to stand still" sounds too cheesy for people out there especially those who don't know them well.  
  
But, yeah, Seungmin is his wall. He can't even imagine what will happen if the smaller man isn't there for him in every step he takes.  
  
"Let's celebrate it together, yeah?" Seungmin asks him after the cute man is done taking an infinite amount of pictures with his parents and his friends from music department.  
  
"Ah ... but it's a family thing, I don't want to--"  
  
"Nonsense!" Seungmin cuts him, "we know each other for years, Taek, we have been together for more than a year. My parents also want to know you more."  
  
Youngtaek sure as hell can't say no to that killing aegyo. And since his parents can't come to his graduation, he doesn't have anything to do besides coming to their shared-apartment and watching TV.  
  
"Okay," Youngtaek says, giving in.  
  
\---  
  
"So, what's your plan after this, Youngtaek?" Seungmin's mother asks after they order the food.  
  
"Ah ... I still don't know, but I already applied to some company," Youngtaek answers timidly.  
  
Even after all this time, Youngtaek still doesn't know what he actually wants to do. He enjoys language and he enjoys learning about it, but that's how it all ends, he doesn't have a concrete future. He learns to accept that it's just the way it is, so he applied to some companies, he hopes one of them will reach him back.  
  
He used to mock those who work in the office since he thought they looked like a robot and now he'll be the one who he mocked. Karma sure hit like a bitch.  
  
Unlike him, Seungmin has already planned his future. He's one step away at getting what he wants.  
  
"Ah ... I really hope what best for you, Youngtaek-ah. But I'm really glad that my Seungmini here already gets his job. He really wants to work at W company since forever and now he can work as their team there. With Jangjun. Ah ... I'm so proud of him as well. Last year, he got into the position as soon as he graduated too," Seungmin's mom says with adoring eyes.  
  
Youngtaek knows that Mrs. Bae doesn't mean to hurt him, but those words successfully stab his heart. He feels like trash now.  
  
The rest of dinner feels a bit awkward in Youngtaek's part. The Bae family keeps talking about their family matter which is something that Youngtaek doesn't know about. They talk about Seungmin's relatives who are successful in their field (Youngtaek feels more down at that). Only a few times Seungmin's mom or dad asks him questions and it always requires a short answer.  
  
Youngtaek is stressed but he always makes sure to smile whenever Seungmin looks at him.  
  
\---  
  
"Mom and Dad love you," Seungmin says after Youngtaek lies down on their bad.  
  
It's already midnight but both of them can't sleep and it's the first thing that Seungmin says. They didn't talk for a few hours they were alone in their apartment.  
  
"Yeah?" Youngtaek responds. He wants to say that Seungmin is wrong, but he doesn't want to hurt his love.  
  
"I know what you think, but really, they love you. They talk about my family and Jangjun hyung just to motivate you. And also, you're here in one piece so that's a plus. Dad usually won't hesitate to kill anyone who likes me."  
  
"Scary," Youngtaek jokes, "just like you."  
  
"I'm not scary!"  
  
"Don't lie! I know you know that you're scary and you love that."  
  
Seungmin huffs but he snuggles into Youngtaek. His right hand is on Youngtaek's chest, playing with his lover's shirt.  
  
"I'm serious. Dad will definitely kill you. You don't know that he keeps telling me he'll get rid of you if he thinks you're a scumbag."  
  
"I just hope I can be more like Jangjun hyung or the endless list of your successful family. Or ... you. I feel like I'm not worthy of your love," Youngtaek whispers.  
  
Seungmin kisses the side of his lips, "Why do you always compare yourself with Jangjun hyung? You two are so different."  
  
"He's more awesome than me."  
  
"Yeah, he is awesome. But you're special too," Seungmin says. His right hand reaches Youngtaek's left hand and kisses his knuckles. "I wish you can see that."  
  
"Future is so scary and the fact that I don't know what I want and what will happen make it even scarier," Youngtaek says, he lift up his hand to caress Seungmin's cheek. "But I'm glad that I have you."  
  
"You always worry about your future," Seungmin huffs, "honestly, if I were you, I wouldn't be too worry and just marry me."  
  
It takes Youngtaek a few minutes to register Seungmin's hand. Once something in his brain clicks, he sits up. "Wha-what? What are you talking about."  
  
"Just marry me, Youngtaek! You always so worry about your future and it makes me feel like that you don't include me in it," Seungmin says as he sits up as well. His eyes staring right into Youngtaek's.  
  
"H-how? How come you say something like that so casually?" Youngtaek shouts. He can't believe his boyfriend propose (?) to him so casually as if marriage is the same with him asking Youngtaek to accompany him to go to the mall. This is so crazy! "And yes, Seungmin, you're going to be in my future. I can't live without you."  
  
"Then let's get married," Seungmin huffs. He crosses his arms and pouts.  
  
"Oh my god!" Youngtaek screams. He runs his hand through his hair. "Stop saying that so casually!"  
  
"Well, I know if I don't do this you will postpone your proposal again."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I know you buy that ring, you're not as smooth as you think."  
  
"Oh my god!" Youngtaek says. At this very moment, he wants the ground to swallow him. "God ... I ... Okay. You sure you want to marry me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I have to warn you that it'll be--"  
  
"Youngtaek, I know you," Seungmin says. He takes Youngtaek hands and then kisses his boyfriend's lips. "I know you so you don't have to warn me again," he whispers in between their kisses.  
  
Youngtaek feels his heartbeat quicken. Seungmin never fails at making him feel like a girl who has a crush.  
  
Youngtaek pushes Seungmin softly. "Okay. But let me propose to you properly."  
  
Seungmin huffs but he nods. "Okay, kiss me now!"  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Youngtaek asks. It's not usual for Seungmin to be so straightforward.  
  
"I'm just so frustrated with you!"  
  
"Oh, God!" Youngtaek screams as he pulls Seungmin closer and kisses his lover.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (nee, i know this is not what you had in mind when you told me your idea T.T) and also i'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes here.


End file.
